Ese es el error que nos ha separado
by MaYyYkS
Summary: Dos capítulos, fanfic entre el capítulo 192 y 193 de la serie Sailor Moon Stars. Seiya recuerda cual es su misión
1. Chapter 1

Hi a todas! Este fic constara de dos capítulos, aborda la pate entre el capítulo 192 y el capítulo 193 de la serie Sailor Moon Stars, espero sea de su agrado =D

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

**Ese es el error que nos ha separado.**

Comenzaba a caer una gélida y delicada mañana, el ambiente estaba frío, pero eso no lo hiso temblar a pesar de que llevaba una ligera camisa verde desabotonada; los cristales se encontraban empañados, aquel inconveniente no impidió que se acercara y levemente limpiara el ventanal con su mano para tratar de visualizar nostálgico el oscuro paisaje que poco a poco se llenaba de cálidos destellos de luz, contempló unos instantes aquella imagen con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, dio vuelta y caminó tranquilamente entre los pasillos. Escuchó una voz que lo hiso observar hacia atrás.

-Así que aquí estas… (La expresión denotó molestia y antipatía).

-(se detuvo y mencionó sin voltear a ver al joven) Yaten que es lo que sucede? (su voz se mostró seca).

-(llevó los brazos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se recargo sobre la pared mientras cerraba los ojos en forma de desaprobación) Vaya… parece que no puedes dejar de pensar en esa niña escandalosa.

-(lo miró de reojo) A que te refieres… (A pesar de lo que había objetado a su compañero, sabia a la perfección que se refería a la hermosa rubia).

-(se acercó a él mientras lo tomaba del hombro y hablaba en tono molesto) Ya basta Seiya!, siempre que estas cerca de ella te comportas de esta manera, acaso ya no recuerdas lo que debemos de hacer en este planeta? (la hermosa mirada del joven platinado denotó decepción, tristeza y desesperación).

-(suspiró mientras levantaba el rostro y contemplaba el techo de la construcción) Si lo recuerdo Yaten, todo el tiempo… (Bajó la mirada y contempló los ojos verdes del joven sin mostrar algún interés) tú y Taiki se encargan de que no se me olvide instante tras instante.

-(al contemplar esa mirada llena de indiferencia el joven platinado sintió una desilusión inmensa que no pudo ocultar en sus palabras) Vaya… así que ahora nosotros somos los únicos interesados en encontrar a la princesa (empuñó las manos y las bajo con fuerza) esa es la única misión que tenemos…

-(interrumpió) Si Yaten… lo sé… (Colocó su mano sobre el frio cristal de un ventanal que se encontraba frente a ellos mientras bajaba la vista) Todo el tiempo pienso en la princesa…

-(interrumpió) Pues a veces parece que no lo haces Seiya (tomo su brazo con fuerza para obligarlo a girar y que lo contemple) tú nunca pusiste a la princesa en segundo plano, (subió el tono de voz) tú nunca olvidaste a nuestra princesa, (gritó) TÚ NO ERAS ASI SEIYA!!!.

-(lo miró enfurecido ante aquellas palabras y contestó alteradamente) Yo nunca eh dejado de pensar en la princesa, (tomó rápidamente y con fuerza de la camisa del joven para acercarlo a su cuerpo) no vuelvas a decir eso (levantó la voz) nunca vuelvas a mencionar que prefiero a Usagi antes que nuestra princesa!!! (Su mirada quedo en shock ante lo que había mencionado, sintió en ese instante que comenzaba a defender ante su compañero el sentimiento que él tenia hacia aquella joven).

-Basta Seiya! Suelta a Yaten por favor (se escuchó una voz imperativa; ambos jóvenes quedaron inmóviles antes aquello, el pelinegro soltó la ropa de su compañero y giró el rostro para esquivar la vista de ambos hombres) no tienes que enojarte ante la realidad (caminó para acercarse a él) eso es lo que nosotros vemos en tu actitud y creo que lo que Yaten a dicho no esta alejado de tu comportamiento.

-(volteó el rostro y avistó los ojos violetas del joven) Taiki basta, mi actitud no ha cambiado, se cual es mi misión y lo demás no es importante para mi.

-(suspiró y dio vuelta) Solo recuerda que nosotros no podemos pensar en ninguna otra mujer que no sea la princesa… (Caminó alejándose del joven de ojos color zafiro mientras era seguido por el peli plateado).

Quedó en silencio mientras contemplaba como ambos hombres caminaban por el pasillo para alejarse de aquel lugar, suspiró y volvió la vista a una de las ventanas, se dijo a si mismo que esa seria la última vez que pensaría en aquella doncella, pero sabia que faltaría a su palabra… algo en su mente no estaba bien… tal vez su cordura ya no existía… ya no existía gracias a la presencia de una joven… pero como era posible que aquellos hermosos ojos azules hechizaran de esa forma su alma; cerro los ojos y bajo el rostro, golpeó con ambas manos el cristal y murmuró –que es lo que me has hecho Bombón para que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti… que es lo que me has hecho Usagi para que mi corazón te ame con esta desesperación-.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde se encontraba una pequeña sala, en la que se reunían los tres hombres para crear las hermosas melodías que cantaban implorando que su princesa apareciera, se sentó en uno de los sillones que se ubicaban junto a una mesa de centro, se recargo violentamente en el respaldo de este y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, miró el mueble de centro y se percato que encima de este se situaban algunas hojas de papel y un lápiz, tomo aquellos objetos y sin pensar más comenzó a escribir algunas palabras; en ese instante recordó el delicado y sublime rostro de aquella hermosa niña y no pudo evitar sonreír, cerro los ojos en forma de resignación y en su mente contempló algunas escenas de momentos que habían pasado juntos, tomo la hoja y la arrugo, rápidamente tomo otro papel y comenzó a escribir:

Cada vez que miró esos hermosos ojos me pierdo en ellos esperando permanecer ahí toda la eternidad, esperando ser el único que pueda rozar tu cálida y blanca piel para quedarme en el tacto de tu cuerpo sin que tenga que ocultarme de la vista de los demás, sin que tengas que estar esperando a aquel hombre que te ha abandonado.

Solo tú princesa puedes llevarme con una dulce sonrisa a un planeta tan alejado, a un lugar en el cual solo podemos estar tú y yo sin ningún destino que seguir, sin un deber que cumplir y al que estamos atados… solos tú, yo y esta gran pasión que siento por ti.

En ese lugar tú sonreirías solo para mi y yo entregaría mi alma completamente a ese encanto, acariciaría detenidamente ese sedoso y rubio cabello para ahogarme en el delicado perfume de tu esencia… tal vez podríamos mezclarnos en todos los sentidos sintiendo el palpitar de nuestro espíritu en cada instante que estemos ahí… pero este deber me trae a la única realidad.

Nunca antes había maldecido mi vida por no poder ser libre y buscar con todas mis fuerzas tu amor… pero tanto tu destino como el mío es el error que nos ha separado desde que nos conocimos.

Tal vez las cosas habrían sido tan distintas si te hubiera dicho quien soy realmente desde un principio… tal vez te hubiera dicho cual es mi misión desde que nos conocimos y … quizás el resplandor de las estrellas pudieran tocar el resplandor de la luna…

En ese instante escuchó un murmullo proveniente del pasillo que conducía a esa habitación, rápidamente guardo la hoja de papel en uno de sus bolsillos, dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y se levanto del sillón cautelosamente para observar el corredor de donde provenía aquel ruido; camino extremadamente cerca de la pared para poderse cubrir de la visión del intruso, metió la mano derecha a su bolsillo y sujeto fuertemente y con valor aquel objeto que podía permitirle transformar su cuerpo en el de una guerrera que cruzo la galaxia al lado de otras dos estrellas fugaces; dio varios pasos hasta poder ver a un ser que se encontraba a lo lejos distraído y limpiando el estudio, de su pecho salió un suspiro de alivio al descubrir que no se encontraba en peligro, sonrió y alejo su mano de aquel objeto que le podía brindar la fuerza necesaria mientras se decía a si mismo –(suspiro) Estos últimos problemas me están volviendo paranoico - . Camino con la mirada abajo mientras salía de aquel edificio, su mente seguía fuera de su cuerpo… aun que aún no sabia si se encontraba con aquella joven de cabellos dorados y que se había convertido en la dueña de sus sentimientos, o si lo había abandonado por la terrible falta a su lealtad que estaba cometiendo y que sus dos compañeros no se cansaban de mencionarlo. Sin pensar mas coloco sus lentes de sol para cubrir su rostro y pasar desapercibido en su caminar por las calles de Tokio, de momento encogió los hombros al sentir como caían algunas gotas que comenzaron a cubrir poco a poco el paisaje matutino de la ciudad y con ello sintió como se pegaba a su cuerpo la leve camisa verde que llevaba desabotonada, no pudo evitar temblar en esta ocasión, pero aun decidido continuo caminando; sin titubear más en sus actos se dirigió a un elegante y magno edificio en el cual se encontraba el departamento en el que habitaba al lado de las otras dos estrellas.

Coloco su mano sobre una fina puerta de cristal que se ubicaba a la entrada del inmueble, la empujo con fuerza y atravesó la entrada sin dirigir una mirada al personal que se encontraba en el recibidor de la construcción, presiono el botón del ascensor y levanto la vista para contemplar las luces que señalaban la posición de la cabina a través de los pisos de la residencia; 3, 2, 1 y las puertas se abrieron, dio un paso para entrar en el elevador, cuando en ese instante elevo la mirada al escuchar un cordial saludo de uno de los hombres que se ubicaban junto a la entrada y que había ignorado, en ese momento quedo petrificado, abrió los ojos de para en par, sintió como el latido de su corazón subió la velocidad y como paulatinamente se quedaba sin fuerza al contemplar que junto a aquel hombre se encontraba una hermosa rubia; de sus labios salió un pequeño susurro –Bombón…-; comenzó con gran rapidez a cerrarse la puerta, la detuvo de golpe con la mano, enfoco la vista mientras daba un paso fuera del ascensor, cuando se percato de que aquella mujer no era la alegre y delicada chica que espera ver, quedo en silencio unos instantes ante la expectativa de las personas que se encontraban en dicho lugar, dio media vuelta y volvió a tomar el elevador.

Se dejo caer en el piso de la cabina para quedar sentado, llevo las manos a su rostro y cerro los ojos; por su mente pasaba esa imagen… como podía creer que ella se encontraba en aquel lugar… como podía si quiera pensar en que ella lo había ido a buscar, se reprocho mentalmente ese suceso… pero… no sabia el por que su conciencia había tenido ese cruel juego con su corazón esa mañana. Sintió como se detuvo el movimiento del elevador, se puso lentamente en pie y al momento en que se abrió la puerta pudo observar a sus compañeros.

- (su voz denotó preocupación) Seiya que es lo que te ha pasado? (se acercó al joven).

- (haciendo un ademan con las manos para tratar de alejar al castaño) Nada Taiki, descuida… (Suspiró) todo esta bien.

- (lo miró impacientemente) Como puedes decir eso, si vienes totalmente mojado (la mirada verde del platinado mostro tristeza ante la desmejorada imagen que contemplaba de su amigo).

- (retiró la camisa empapada de su torso y la dejo caer al suelo mientras caminaba por el departamento) Yaten me encuentro bien es solo que estaba lloviendo al salir del estudio.

-(Movió la cabeza en forma de negación) No descansaste en toda la noche, (observo como se alejaba el joven de cabello oscuro) recuerda que hoy debemos ir a un programa en la radio difusora para seguir promocionando el último sencillo.

-Lo se Taiki, solo me daré un baño (continuó con su paso hasta alejarse de los dos hombres).


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

-Lo se Taiki, solo me daré un baño (continuó con su paso hasta alejarse de los dos hombres).

Llegó hasta su habitación, retiró de su rostro los lentes de sol, desabrocho su pantalón y lo dejo caer, caminó hasta entrar al cuarto de baño, se colocó bajo la regadera y abrió la llave de agua, no le importó sentir las gotas recorrer lentamente su cálida piel; recargo sus manos sobre la pared y bajo la vista, murmuró melancólicamente –Princesa que es lo que he hecho… (Cerro fuertemente los ojos) como he podido olvidar cual es mi misión en este planeta… (Movió la cabeza en forma de negación) como he podido enamorarme de Usagi…- en ese ínstate comprendió que la actitud que estaba teniendo no era la indicada para los momentos tan caóticos por los que estaban pasando, entendió que lo que tanto le decían sus compañeros era tan cierto… sabia que había dejado de lado todo… todo por algo que no podía ser.

Permaneció varios minutos inmóvil, confundido, contemplando en lo que él había transformado su existir; en la desdicha que por un capricho, había tornado su vida… ese único vivir que debía ser al servicio de su único amor… su única princesa… la princesa del planeta de fuego… su planeta… aquel en el que había nacido con una sola misión en todo el universo y la cual había relegado en esos últimos días, ya que no había podido seguir solo como una guerrero… por que?... por una sencilla razón… se había fijado en los ojos azules, delicados y alegres de una joven del planeta al que llego en busca de su adorada princesa, la única mujer que debería estar en su corazón.

Cerro la llave del agua, dio vuelta y tomo una de las toallas que se encontraba colgada cerca de la regadera, la llevo a su cabeza y comenzó a secar su largo y oscuro cabello; después de ello salió de aquella habitación para poder colocarse el traje rojo que tan característico se había hecho en sus presentaciones; apresuradamente salió de la habitación aun terminando de colocarse una hermosa corbata de seda, miró a sus compañeros, los cuales se encontraban sentados en una pequeña sala junto a varios instrumentos musicales, permanecían esperando en silencio y concentrados en sus pensamientos.

-Vaya… (Se acerco a los dos hombres mientras ajustaba el tamaño de la corbata) se que me eh demorado pero creo que han exagerado (sonrió satisfecho al mirar que sus compañeros le contemplaban incrédulos ante aquella actitud).

-(lo observó fría y detenidamente, sus ojos denotaron molestia ante aquella actitud) Seiya (tomo aire) por favor, estamos esperándote para hablar antes de salir a la entrevista (se levantó del sillón y comenzó a acercase al joven).

-Vamos Taiki... (Titubeó) ya es tarde y debemos de llegar pronto a la radio difusora, (guiñó el ojo) somos demasiado famosos pero no creo que nos esperen todo el día.

-(el otro joven se levantó del sillón y gruñó al ver esa escena) Seiya nosotros no estamos dispuestos a estar esperando el momento en que quieras regresar a la realidad (caminó molesto hasta colocarse frente al pelinegro).

-(contempló los ojos verdes del hombre) Yaten yo se perfectamente cual es mi misión, (dio un paso para quedar aun mas cerca del platinado) nunca eh olvidado a nuestra princesa (levantó el tono de voz mientras su mirada retadora denotaba molestia) y no voy a permitir que sigas diciendo lo contrario.

-(levanto aun más el rostro para provocar la mirada del joven) Y entonces… (Sonrió fanfarronamente al sentirse victorioso) vas a decir que Usagi no…

-(interrumpió) Basta Yaten, (observó como el joven de mirada verde bajaba la cabeza, cerraba los ojos molesto y cruzaba de brazos al escuchar su voz, mientras que el hombre de ojos color zafiro solo volteaba el rostro para contemplarlo) para nosotros es más que suficiente lo que acaba de decir Seiya, (caminó hasta los hombres y tomo el hombro del peli negro) recuerda solamente que tú eres el líder y no es momento de titubear (observó el rostro del joven y sonrió al volver a contemplar esa mirada que demostraba tanta seguridad).

-(devolvió la sonrisa a su compañero) Bueno, en marcha (dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para llegar al elevador) tenemos una entrevista que cumplir.

-(rodó sus verdes pupilas en forma de resignación mientras seguía a sus compañeros) Pues aun creo que deberíamos de cambiar de líder (los tres hombres abordaron la cabina del ascensor).

-(presionó el botón que indicaba planta baja, sonrió) Yo no veo aquí a otro que pudiera ser mejor líder que yo (sus ojos color zafiro miraron de reojo a su compañero aun con la sonrisa en los labios).

-(bajó la vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared de la cabina) Puedo ser mucho mejor que tú con las manos atadas…

-(soltó una leve carcajada mostrando burla a lo que dijo el joven platinado) pues creo que te faltan muchos centímetros para poder ser mejor que yo (bajo el rostro e hizo evidente el que lo veía por debajo del hombro).

-(el castaño llevó su mano al mentón y rió de manera silenciosa) No hay más que decir…

-(interrumpió) Así que ahora te pones de su lado Taiki (comenzó a sentir como la sangre invadía su rostro tras el enorme enojo que le provocó dichos comentarios) permíteme recordarte que es él (señalo al peli negro) el único culpable de que nuestros problemas en este odioso planeta sean aun más grandes (las puertas del elevador se abrieron).

-(pensó en lo divertido que era ver como su compañero tomaba esas actitudes, miró de reojo a ambos jóvenes y en ese instante dio por entendido el que ese era el único camino que debía tomar… lejos de su bombón… pero sabia que ello era lo correcto; a pesar de la tristeza que aun llevaba en el corazón mantuvo la sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios) Yaten yo no soy el culpable de ninguno de tus trastornos (saco de uno de sus bolsillos unos lentes de sol, los coloco mientras comenzaba a salir del ascensor dejando a su compañero platinado con las palabras a punto de salir de su boca, en ese momento los tres hombres salieron del edificio).

Subieron a un automóvil color negro, el cual los llevaría a su destino y a pesar de que el silencio permaneció en todo el camino, los tres jóvenes percibían un ambiente tan tranquilo como el que tenían al llegar a ese planeta. Tras varios minutos se detuvo el transporte, bajo rápidamente el conductor de este y abrió ambas puertas traseras para que pudieran descender los hombres; en ese instante miraron a decenas de jovencitas que se encontraban en la entrada aguardando por ellos, con la ilusión de poderles ver tan solo unos segundos, caminaron entre la multitud sin tomar importancia de los llamados y alaridos de las presentes; entraron al edificio lentamente mientras fueron interceptados por un hombre. -(inclino el torso saludando amablemente) Permítanme conducirlos a la cabina de radio en donde se llevara acabo la entrevista ya que estamos apunto de comenzar, (hiso un ademan con la mano para que lo siguieran) por favor es por aquí-. Los tres jóvenes siguieron en afonía caminando entre algunos pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una amplia cabina en la cual se les indico cual seria su lugar, el conductor del programa informo rápidamente de que preguntas constaría aquel encuentro y dio la señal al personal de la radiodifusora de iniciar la transmisión. La entrevista fue exclusivamente de forma promocional, ya que en ella se expresaba solo el contenido de su último sencillo y algunos datos acerca de sus próximos conciertos; a pesar de que el conductor quería ahondar un poco en la vida de los integrantes del grupo Three Ligths, los hombres contestaban de forma general en torno a esos cuestionamientos, manteniendo el mismo hermetismo en su vida privada que habían llevado desde el inicio de su carrera artística.

Al término de aquel programa los tres integrantes de la agrupación musical se pusieron en pie y se despidieron de las personas que integraban el equipo de la radiodifusora; salieron del edificio y se dirigieron nuevamente entre la multitud de admiradoras al vehículo que los había transportado hasta aquel lugar.

Al momento del arribo al edificio en el cual se encontraba su departamento agradecieron al conductor las atenciones que había tenido con ellos y bajaron del automóvil; atravesaron la elegante puerta de cristal que se encontraba en la entrada de dicho inmueble y tomaron el elevador. Se rompió el silencio entre los tres hombres.

-Creen que la princesa ya haya escuchado nuestra canción (la mirada verde y melancolica del joven se perdió en las luces que marcaba la transición entre los pisos de aquella construcción).

-(sonrió) No te preocupes Yaten, nuestra canción se escucha ya por toda la ciudad (la voz del peli negro mostro seguridad y atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes) No es así Taiki? (miró al Cataño).

-Claro que si (sonrió) es solo cuestión de días para que nuestra princesa regrese con nosotros.

-(las puertas del ascensor se abrieron) Realmente espero con ansias ese momento… (Aun la mirada verde del joven se denotaba triste) estoy comenzando a desesperarme...

-(interrumpió) Vamos Yaten (dio una palmada en la espalda del hombre mientras salía de la cabina) tienes que confiar en la princesa; (Continuó caminando) Iré a dormir un poco.

Ambos jóvenes contemplaron el caminar de su compañero, este permaneció alejándose dentro del departamento en dirección a su habitación, no pudieron evitar cruzar las miradas, sabían que las cosas se habían tornado al camino correcto ya que de nuevo estaban unidos los tres… tratando de encontrar a su único motivo de existir, su princesa, sonrieron sintiendo una inminente felicidad por haber recuperado a su compañero… pero a pesar de ello, tenían claro que el persistir mas tiempo en ese planeta podía volver a ocasionarles aun más problemas entre ellos. Taiki volvió a contemplar el elevador, tenían que encontrar lo más pronto posible a su princesa… pero como lo harían?.

Seiya entro a su habitación mientras aflojaba la corbata, quitó sus lentes y estiró los brazos en signo de cansancio; pateo la ropa que se encontraba tirada para abrirse paso y poder llegar a su cama, se dejo caer en ella y suspiró, cerro los ojos y comenzó a moverse en su lecho tratando de encontrar una relajante posición para poder tomar el sueño; después de haber girado en la cama quedó pegado a una de las orillas, dejo caer su brazo y bostezo, pasaron varios minutos cuando comenzó a perder el conocimiento, un estremecimiento involuntario hiso que sus dedos se movieran cerca del piso, cuando sintió el leve roce de algo en su extremidad, tomo aquel objeto y lo llevo hacia su rostro para poderlo vislumbrar… era una hoja de papel, la desdoblo intuyendo que era aquel conjunto de palabras que había escrito por la mañana ese mismo día, no pudo evitar volver a leerla… sintió aquella nostalgia nuevamente albergarse en su alma… pero sabia que no tenia que volver a titubear… sabia que ya no podía dar marcha atrás en su decisión, rompió la hoja y la lanzo a una de las orillas de la habitación; dio media vuelta aun sobre las sabanas, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar su descansó… murmuró –Bombón nunca dejare de tener este sentimiento hacia ti… (Abrió los ojos y metió su mano el bolsillo, tomo un objeto y lo saco) esto mi dulce bombón… (Miró detenidamente el objeto que tenia en la mano, era aquel que le permitía cambiar su cuerpo al de una guerrera la cual defendía a su princesa… una princesa que pertenecía a otro planeta) esto es el error que nos ha separado…


End file.
